Finding A Family
by 101ISFAN
Summary: One night Jude finds a baby boy on the side of the road. Confused and scared Jude gets Tommy to help her. Will they be able to keep the baby? will the baby make Jude and Tommy realize their feelings for each other? PLZ READ & REVIEW, RATE MAY CHANGE


"Ok I'll see you tomorrow Quincy" 18 year old Jude yawned as she got up to go home.

It was late, threatening to rain. Jude smiled at Tommy mumbled something incoherent, before

looking up.

"You're leaving?"

"Yea I just said that." Jude's eyes dancing with amusement. Before continuing "I'm sleepy and

I'm barely gonna last the ride home."

"Alright girl just call me to let me know you got home." Tommy mumbled before turning back

to the board. The amusement is Jude's eyes were replaced with annoyment.

Walking up Jude pressed herself against Tommy's back, before whispering so light Tommy had to

stop breathing to hear it. "You know I'm not a little girl anymore" Before straiting and walking out.

Tommy released the breath he'd been holding and mumbled "shit, if I didn't notice before, I sure

as hell do know."

Jude stifled a yawn as she got into her car. She heard her stomach rumble, before pulling out of the parking

lot she came to a screeching halt.

Quickly getting out of the car, she ran towards it. It was a baby abandoned in the

middle of the street. Crying the baby looked up at Jude with hope in his eyes.

Jude picked him up not caring that he was filthy and stunk, before running back

inside of G-Major.

"Tommy" Jude called out not wanting to scare the baby, as she tried to sooth him.

"Jude?" Tommy asked walking towards the lobby.  
"I found a baby"  
"what do you mean found a baby, Jude you don't just find a baby."  
"He was left by the street, I almost hit him Tommy. He was so cold, and crying. I

looked around for his mother but I couldn't find her. We have to help him"  
"I know" Tommy agreed softly. "Go get a kitchen towel, and run warm water on it"

He told her taking the baby, who had finally stopped crying.  
"Here" she said softly.  
Taking the warm washcloth, Tommy began to wipe off the dirt, and who knows what

else off of him, as much as possible.

"he's probably starving" Jude mumbled.

"probably." Tommy agreed, wrapping the baby in his jacket, trying to warm him up.

"we're gonna have to go to Wal-Mart" Tommy continued.

"Alright. I'm gonna go and bring my car back around, and I'll meet you at you car"  
Jude told him before walking off.

* * *

A few moments later, Jude sat beside Tommy holding the small baby boy, with the

heater up high. Feeling his temperature become normal again, Jude felt relief.

Once at Wal-Mart Jude and Tommy tried to put the baby in a shopping cart, but he only

clung onto Tommy harder.

"I guess we're carrying him." Jude laughed as the baby snuggled into Tommy.

"Excuse me sir, do you know we're the baby aisle is?" Jude asked one of the employees.

"Yes, go towards the back of the store, if you take this aisle right here, you will see the

shoes, then towards the right of it, little girls clothes then the baby stuff right next

to it."  
"Thank you"  
"What's your son's name?"  
"um," Jude struggled.

"Adam" Tommy covered smoothly. "He threw up all over his clothes and extra change so

we had to stop and get some more before we get to the airport."  
"Well I hope he feels better." The elderly attendant smiled at the baby.

" Thank you" Jude mumbled before taking the directions she was given.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"How did you come up with that?"  
"Not all of us are bad liars." Tommy smirked.

"Ok, bottles and formula first."  
"alright" Tommy agreed, walking over to that aisle. "Which one?"  
"Uh, let's read this one?" Jude said picking up a box that said Dr. Brown glass bottles.

"Nope needs to be plastic."  
"yea, well they're seems to be a lot of Playtex, maybe they are good?" Jude said picking

up a box of Playtex ventaire. "reduces gas, spit up and helps avoid colic?"  
"Well let's try that one then." Tommy agreed sounding like the best one out of them.

Grabbing a can of baby formula that Jude had remembered that her aunt had used on

her baby cousin, she let Tommy grab a couple of pacifiers before walking towards the diapers.

"Tommy how much do you think he weighs?"

"about 13 pounds?"  
"So I should grab stage 3 diapers." Grabbing a brand of huggies diapers and wipes,

Jude ventured to the clothes. She found a 6-12 month multi color striped onsie, with a

caterpillar on it. Smiling at it she put it into the cart, before looking around some more.

Grabbing a couple more pairs of onsies, Jude also grabbed a pair of jeans, and a navy

and white horizontal polo. Getting a couple of pairs and socks, Jude then found a pair

of white tennis shoes adding that to the cart. Finding a jacket in the size that she'd grabbed

she put that in as well. as well as getting a pair of track pants for his onsies.

Finding Tommy by the bath tubs, she smiled at the pair, "Adam" was snuggled into Tommy's chest.

"hey"

"hey, where've you been,? enough said" Tommy smirked after glancing down.

"We can wash him in the sink, he can sit up on his own." Jude commented.

"yea" Tommy agreed grabbing Johnson's baby shampoo, and body wash. Before

grabbing some lotion. Then grabbing a baby blue brush and comb.

Jude picked out baby blue washcloths with monkeys on them and matching hood towels.

Grabbing two of each she added them to the cart, before going to the blankets.  
"These are so cute!" Jude smiled, looking at the baby blue blanket with a train on it.

Adding that to the cart, Jude found a blanket with monkeys on them. "Toys next?" Tommy asked smiling.

"Yea."  
Heading towards the toys, Jude put in a soft squishy book, as Tommy found a big

soft car and adding that in.  
"Do you think he needs a couple of teething rings?"  
"Hold on" Tommy said opening Adam's mouth. "It looks like he has a couple."  
"So that'd be a yes." Jude grabbed a couple before finding a stuffed monkey and adding

that in.  
"So his "them" is going to be monkeys?"  
"I guess so" Jude laughed. Grabbing a soft floor piano mat Jude added that, before

grabbing a big box that said Leap Frog Interactive table. Jude hit one of the demo buttons

before watching Adam's face light up.

"I guess we're getting this then." Tommy commented.

Grabbing 'In Search Of Dr. Seuss' DVD, and a couple of baby DVDs that had to do

with music. The trio left the toy aisle.  
"Wait we need a car seat" Tommy sighed.

"Yea it's a good thing you brought your explorer today." Jude sighed walking back

towards the baby aisle.

"This looks like a good one." Tommy said reading it.

It was a navy blue plaid, Gerber baby. "Get it." Jude said softly, before going to the food aisle.

Grabbing a bag of Twizzlers, and some chips, Tommy grabbed a couple of cokes.

They walked up front to the check out line. Tommy smirked as Jude held Adam, who

was now sleeping. "So much for only getting what we need for tonight"

"sorry" Jude mumbled laughingly.

"It's ok girl."  
"That is $276.53" the clerk finally said.  
Tommy just shrugged and got out his wallet before taking out a credit card and swiping it.  
"You're, you're Tom Quincy?" The clerk asked amazed.  
Tommy nodded politely.

"So you're Jude Harrison."  
"Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure" Jude commented politely. "shifting Adam the clerk noticed him.

"Your son?"  
"Oh no" Tommy said quickly, "it's my godson"

"So you two are together"  
"no, Adam needed some stuff while we were at the studio and Jude went a little overboard"  
"shut up" she mumbled signing the paper and walking off. "Nice meeting you"  
"Thanks" Tommy said stuffing the receipt and card in his wallet before walking off.

* * *

Installing the car seat took Tommy 10 minutes, with Jude laughing. Buckling Adam in  
Jude walked to the other side of the door and got in the back beside him.

"Why are you back there?" Tommy pouted.  
"Because he may need me"  
"No he doesn't, he's sleeping."  
"fine." Jude shrugged and got in the front passenger seat.

Tommy noticed Jude was lost in thought, grabbing her hand in an innocent gesture Jude looked up.

"how could someone do that?"  
"I dunno Jude."  
Jude just shrugged and before they knew it they were at Tommy's house. Pulling

into the gate, and into the garage just incase paparazzi decided to be at Tommy's house

tonight. Jude got out, and found Adam awake playing with his hands.

"he is such a good baby, he never cries." Jude commented.  
"Probably cause he feels safe with us." Tommy smiled bringing in the bags.

Jude walked to the kitchen sink, and got rid of Adam's wet diaper. She turned the

faucet on to warm and put a stopper in the sink. Filling it a couple of inches.

Jude turned the water off and tested it, just barely warm. Grabbing the soap, the new

towel and washcloth as well as a plastic cup. Jude tried to sit Adam down into the water.

However, Adam screamed and clung onto her.  
"Tommy" Jude called out desperately. Knowing she didn't have the heart to do it.

"Yea girl?"

"come do this, it breaks my heart to have him do something he doesn't want"  
Tommy came up and as soon as Adam saw him he reached for him. Tommy grabbed him

and sat him down into the water and as soon as Adam did that he started screaming and

crying even louder. His face turning red.

Reaching out for Jude, made her heart break. Tommy quickly grabbed the washcloth, and

put the all purpose baby soap on his body and washed the rest of the dirt off. Then

shampooed his hair. Grabbing the plastic cup now filled with water, Tommy tilted the screaming baby's head back and poured it over his head making all the soap disappear

from his head. Repeating it, to ensure all the soap was off, Tommy double checked, then

Jude held out the towel and Tommy gave Adam to Jude. Wrapping him up Adam clung to Jude.  
"See hunny that wasn't bad was it." Jude cooed before calling out to Tommy,  
"Were did you put the bags?"  
"They are in the living room"  
Walking in there Jude grabbed a fresh diaper, and a onsie with the catpiller on it.

Putting that on him Jude brushed his hair before giving him a bottle Tommy had just made. Sucking on it hungrily, Adam soon finished before snuggling deeper into Jude's arms. Letting sleep overcome him.

Tommy spread out a blanket before laying the sleeping child on the blanket. While Jude

started to clean up before yawning.

"You can have the guest bedroom if you want" Tommy offered now realizing that they

were at his house.

"No I think I'll just stay in here with him."  
"ok" Tommy nodded softly before awkwardly standing there.

"well goodnight" Jude finally said.

"Goodnight." Tommy said walking up the stairs.

"Tommy…"  
"Yea."  
"Thank you" Jude said.

Tommy just smiled before continuing up the stairs. Knowing that tomorrow

was going to be a long day.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING UNLESS I MAKE IT UP (FOR WHOLE STORY) **

**Please review :D**


End file.
